The Forgotten Mews
by Jessluvswriting
Summary: This is a rewrite of a story i posted on here like forever ago which i failed to update and i apologize profusely for that and anyway, i looked at my previous story and decided to rewrite it with the help of a friend so here's the finished project. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, flames aren't. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Prolouge

**Jeshi's (OC) Bio**

**Name: **Jeshi Tenshi (Also known as 'Jessi')  
**Age: **13  
**Family: Mother: **Sakura Tenshi** Father: **Amaterasu Tenshi** Cousin: **Ryou Shirogane  
**Friend: **Cammi Smith  
**Looks: **Long brown hair, hazel eyes, and average height: '5 ft.5 inches'

**Personality: **Loving, Motherly, Clumsy at times, worries over others, but can be pretty explosive when upset and she fights really hard to protect loved ones, loves cats and music and will do almost anything for ice cream.  
**Mew: **Mew Jeshi (snow leopard genes)

**Cammi's (OC) Bio**

**Name: **Cammi Smith  
**Age: **13  
**Family: Mother: **Karen Smith** Father: **Ethan Smith** Sister: **Emma Smith** Friend: **Jeshi Tenshi  
**Looks: **Short black hair, green eyes, and short: '4 ft.11 inches'  
**Personality: **Crazy, scatterbrained, easily excitable, outgoing, and will do anything for chocolate.  
**Mew: **Mew Cammi (Kakadu Pebble Mouse- real endangered animal)

**PROLOGUE**

I stare into his yellow, cat-like eyes, breathing hard just as he is, listening to the sounds below of my friends fighting their own opponents. When I first came to Japan I never dreamed I'd wind up in this situation: battling a long lost friend. I snap out of my thoughts as he summons his dragon swords, then sneers at me.  
"You shouldn't have come here, Kitty-cat."  
And then he charges.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I sigh and cast a glance around my fully furnished home. My mom and dad rented me this house and furnished it, when I told them I wanted to move to Japan in order to be closer to my cousin, Ryou, and it didn't hurt that the high school here is really good(not that I'll actually go).  
I'll be living here alone, until Cammi, my best friend who's like a sister to me, drops by in a few days. I glance around again, then bend down and pick up a box of my things. I then carry the box into my lilac bedroom, complete with a door leading to a balcony with a sweet view over Tokyo, a canopy bed, and my own bathroom. Oh Yeah! You know you're jealous of my rocking room. Just kidding. I'm not that cheeky. Anyway, I set the box down on said canopy bed and look around the new room, before turning my gaze to the box once more.  
'Well, I better unpack.'

_Opening my eyes I find myself surrounded by blackness. I'm all alone, but still I call out. _  
_"Hello? Anyone? Hello?" _  
_Suddenly, I notice a small Snow leopard cub, sitting elegantly, with its tail wrapped around it's slim petite form, a few feet away, watching me._  
_'At least I'm not completely alone.'_  
_"Here kitty, kitty."_  
_I coax, crouching and wiggling a finger in a 'come here' gesture._  
_To my surprise the cub begins to slowly pad towards me. When it's finally in front of me, I pick it up. The cub stares at me for a moment, then jumps into my chest..._  
I bolt upright in my bed and my eyes scan the room frantically for anything or sign that has to do with that weird dream. When I find nothing, I calm down enough to let out a shaky sigh and lay back down. Rolling over, I glance at the clock, and three fifteen A.M., glares back at me in bright green letters. Groaning, I pull the covers over my head.  
'Stupid dream!'

Yawning, I sleepily shuffle down the sidewalk, squinting against the morning sun. If it was for anyone or thing other Ryou (or my Family and/ or Cammi), I wouldn't have bothered climbing out of bed, since I spent the rest of the night and early morning, tossing, turning, and just not sleeping, but yesterday, I promised I'd visit Ryou and nothing was going to stop me.  
I yawn again, then find myself on the ground suddenly, staring, dazedly at the back of a red haired girl in pigtails, running off in the direction I'd been traveling in, shouting about being late.  
"Well, that certainly was an encounter."  
I mutter, climbing to my feet and dusting myself off.  
'Who was that girl?'  
I don't think about it long and instead continue on my way.  
'Oh well, I probably won't see her again anyway.'


End file.
